Xchange Of Souls
by Zardy
Summary: Un soir d'orage, à bout, Shuîchi provoque son amant ...2ème chapitre en ligne !
1. Problème et solution

**Xchange Of Souls**

**Chapitre I : Problème et Solution**

**Auteur : **Zardy

**Genre :** shonen aï, darkfic

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Shindô Shuichi / Yuki Eiri

**Disclaimer :** et non ... les personnages de Gravitation ne sont pas à moi non plus ! Seuls Koji-sama et Maki sont à moi (oui, Maki et alors? XD)

**Lecture :** comme dans toute mes autres fics: en **gras** le langage parlé, en _italique _les pensées ; les " °°°°° " marquent le passage d'une scène à une autre où d'un endroit à un autre.

**Commentaire :** Coucou tout le monde ! Zardy desu ! Enfin une nouvelle fanfiction! C'est pas trop tôt ! Bien évidemment je ne laisse pas tomber Yume, rassurez-vous, je tiens aussi à signaler que ma fanfiction _Trésor_ qui va devenir _Treasure_ (c'est plus classe en anglais X3.) fera donc l'objet d'une réécriture et également d'une suite ! Désolée de vous faire attendre et merci de votre patience et de lire mes fanfictions cœur.

J'entame donc ma nouvelle histoire. Que dire? Et bien c'est un peu flou, je ne sais pas encore où elle va me mener, mystère ! J'avais l'idée de _Xchange Of Souls_ depuis un moment déjà, mais je ne savais pas comment l'installer, poser le contexte, là était tout le problème, car _Gravitation_ reste quand même dans le domaine d'une histoire réelle, ayant pris connaissance personnellement d'un nouveau manga, je m'en suis inspiré et c'est là que j'ai trouvé la solution à mon problème.

Vous devinerez sans doute de quel manga il s'agit en lisant (si vous le connaissez, bien entendu), sinon, je vous communiquerais le nom à la fin du premier chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

**PS :** Merci à Shizuka de m'avoir corrigé les fautes d'orthographes.

°°°

**Contexte :** Nous nous retrouvons donc à notre époque, dans notre monde actuel, le soleil brille sur la grande Tôkyô qui, celle-ci ainsi que tout le reste du monde, est surplombé par un mystérieux monde céleste dont aucun humain n'a connaissance...

Ici-haut, où le soleil ne se couche jamais, le temps s'écoule tranquillement pour les créatures célestes.

Ici-bas, le tonnerre gronde, et en particulier dans l'appartement du jeune écrivain en vogue, Yuki Eiri. Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'il était en couple avec quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un n'était pas n'importe qu'elle personne, il s'agissait du jeune Shindou Shuichi, quant à lui, musicien en vogue en vue de devenir une grande vedette international… Leur relation n'était depuis quelque temps plus au beau fixe, comme elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment été tout compte fait, en effet, Yuki est au bord du meurtre et Shuîchi au bord du suicide, nos deux héros ne se supportent plus, ils ne se comprennent plus… non, ils ne veulent plus comprendre… la rupture semble être la seule solution ...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shuîchi, après une journée bien chargée au studio, rentra chez lui, ou tout du moins chez Yuki, bien qu'à contre coeur. En ce moment, plus rien n'allait.

**Salut,** lança froidement le chanteur à l'écrivain.

Ce dernier était calmement en train de lire un livre sur le sofa, dans la salle de séjour, cependant il ne daigna ni répondre, ni même jeter un oeil sur le chanteur, apparemment très pris dans sa lecture, ou alors complètement indifférent à la présence de son amant dans la pièce.

**Tu pourrais répondre quand j'te cause,** relança sèchement le jeune homme.

Cette réplique et le ton anormalement froid qu'avait le chanteur ne surprenaient guère l'auteur, il y avait le droit tous les jours quasiment depuis maintenant un mois, après que tout ceci ait commencé.

N'appréciant que très peu la désinvolture de l'écrivain, Shuîchi, après s'être dévêtu de sa veste et de ses chaussures, se dirigea vers le blond et lui arracha son livre des mains, l'envoyant valser dans la cuisine.

**Tu vas réagir maintenant ! **Hurla le chanteur, posté devant l'écrivain.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que l'écrivain posa enfin ses yeux couleur or dans la lavande des pupilles du chanteur. Il dévisagea le jeune homme.

**Je te conseille de me rapporter ce livre, **dit l'écrivain sur un ton froid également.

**J'suis pas ta bonne! **Répliqua le chanteur en le dévisageant à son tour.

**Dépêche-toi, **ajouta l'écrivain, sa voix commençant à devenir menaçante.

**Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? **L'adolescent provoqua son amant, **allez vas-y, je sais que t'en as envie, VAS-Y, frappe !** Hurla à nouveau le chanteur.

**URUSAI !**

L'écrivain se releva d'un coup, surplombant le chanteur d'au moins une tête, celui recula d'un pas, mais l'écrivain l'attrapa par le poignet, et, avec une simplicité enfantine, il plaqua le chanteur sur le sofa où il était assis quelques secondes auparavant. Il se posa de tout son poids sur le dos du jeune homme, maintenant fermement le poignet sur ce dernier.

Le blond se baissa jusqu'à atteindre l'oreille du chanteur, il murmura :

**Yamero, Shuîchi... si tu continues à me provoquer je vais ...**

Yuki soutint ses mots l'espace d'un moment, il réalisa la portée de ce qu'il allait dire, il n'en avait aucune envie, mais le chanteur le mettait dans un tel état d'esprit depuis environ un mois qu'il en serait facilement capable ...

**...te tuer.** Finit-il sur une voix dangereusement calme.

Le chanteur écarquilla les yeux, il voulut se relever mais il était fermement maintenu sur le canapé par la force et le poids de son amant.

**NANI!? Qu'est ce que tu racontes!? Abrut... AAAAAH !**

L'appartement silencieux fit raisonner sinistrement le cri de douleur du chanteur, l'écrivain venait de resserrer sa pression sur le poignet du jeune homme, il lui faisait de plus en plus mal, la pression venant aux limites du supportable.

**ITAI! Yuki****! Yamero! Yamete kudasai! **Le supplia le jeune chanteur quand la pression lui fit presque craquer le poignet.

Entendant les plaintes du chanteur, l'écrivain réalisa qu'il allait trop loin et aussitôt il relâcha le poignet du jeune homme, le laissant indemne. Il se releva sans rien ajouter de plus, alla rechercher son bouquin dans la cuisine et s'enferma dans son bureau, prenant au passage le soin de bien claquée la porte en la refermant, faisant trembler l'appartement redevenu silencieux, dans un fracas.

Shuîchi était en état de choque, il s'était redressé sur le sofa, maintenant son poignet douloureux de son autre main. S'était la toute première foi que l'écrivain en était arrivé aux mains avec lui. Les yeux écarquillés, un éclair déchira le ciel au dehors, suivit d'un bruit sourd éclatant au loin. Ces événements le ramenèrent peu à peu à la réalité, un orage venait d'éclater, les larmes coulèrent des yeux du Shuîchi, appelant par-là même la pluie à l'extérieur coordonnée au vent, aux éclairs et aux bruits assourdissants…

La tempête au dehors n'était que minime par rapport à celle qui consumait le chanteur de l'intérieur. Les larmes coulaient, coulaient, coulaient encore, colère, désespoir total...

Il se traîna devant la porte fenêtre, observant de ses yeux toujours souillés de larmes la tempête qui faisait rage.

Il détestait l'orage, depuis tout petit, les éclairs lui faisaient peur, mais ce soir il s'en foutait pas mal, il ne savait plus de quoi avoir peur, de qui, qui aimer ou qui détester ... c'était le désordre, le bordel total, tout comme le temps dehors.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, il tomba à genoux. Shuîchi n'était pas pieux, non, le bouddhisme, la religion tout ça il n'en avait rien à faire (1), il ne lui arrivait donc jamais de prier, ou d'appeler à l'aide à Dieu, mais depuis maintenant un mois... il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne pouvait pas en parler à ses parents, Hiro avait des problèmes avec sa copine ...

_Doushite ? Kami-sama, dite moi pourquoi! Tasukete... TASUKETE KUDASAI!_

Oui, il avait besoin d'aide, d'un signe, de quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, mais il ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça, c'était trop.

Le jeune se retrouva devant ce spectacle sinistre, les larmes aux yeux, les mains liées l'une à l'autre… l'orage avait sans doute finit par arrivée au dessus de la ville. Un craquement sinistre fit bondir le musicien ce qui le poussa à se relever. Il sentit ses jambes fléchirent sous son poids, ce que venait de lui faire subir son amant l'avait complètement désemparé. Il s'était relevé tant bien que mal et chercha à fermer le volet. En même temps qu'il commençait à tourner la manivelle pour faire descendre le rideau de plastique, il remarqua que le vent avait subitement stoppé sa course, ainsi que la pluie. Les éclaires avaient perdues de leur éclat et le bruit sourd s'était tue… plutôt étrange en plein milieu d'un orage. Shuichi rouvrit lentement le volet et regarda au dehors… il n'y avait vraiment plus aucun bruit. S'il se concentrait il arrivait tout juste à entendre le bruit des touches du clavier de l'ordinateur de Yuki. Le chanteur jeta un œil en direction du bureau de son amant, avant d'ouvrir en curieux la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon. Il posa un pied dehors en regardant autours de lui avant d'être entièrement dehors, penché pour observer la ville.

**Okashi, **pensa à voix haute le musicien.

Finalement il fit demi-tours en pensant que tout compte fait, plus d'orage ce n'était pas plus mal. Il se retourna pour rentrer quand soudain, une lumière blanche s'alluma derrière lui.

**K'so c'est pas finit ! **fit-il en se retournant, pensant à un simple éclair. C'est avec effrois que le jeune homme se rendit compte que la masse lumineuse fonçait directement sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut frappé aussi sec par la lumière, avant de tomber à terre et de perdre conscience…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Au paradis céleste**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Koji-sama !**

Koji sortit de ses pensées et regarda son interlocuteur.

**Oh? C'est toi Maki-kun?**

**Koji-sama ! Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?! Vous savez pourtant bien qu'il est interdit de venir en aide aux humains! Kami-sama, s'il apprend ça...**

**Maa, Maa, Maki-kun, tu réfléchis trop, et puis si tu ne le dit à personne ... **Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil malicieux à Maki.

**Mais enfin Koji-sama ! Ce n'est pas raisonnab…**

**Cesse de t'inquiéter, Maki, et puis, j'en avais assez d'entendre cet humain m'appeler...**

**Ah? **Maki ne semblait pas tout comprendre, et pour cause, son propre maître, Koji-sama, censé représenter l'essence de la droiture même bafouait les règles les plus irrévocables du ciel en venant en aide à un humain.

**Demo...**

**Maki-kun, tu parles trop, **le coupa t-il en se relevant, **et puis, la suite risque d'être vraiment intéressante ...**

Maki écarquilla les yeux.

**Mais alors vous...!**

Koji sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. **Ha ha ha !**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) : Pour ce passage ci où je dis que Shuîchi n'est pas croyant, j'invente de toute part pour le bien de mon histoire, maintenant à savoir s'il l'est ça ... chacun son avis XD

**Lexique :** **Kami-sama :** Dieu **Urusai :** silence, tais toi, ta gueule **Yamero/Yamette kudasai :** arrête, arrêtez s'il vous plaît **Nani:** quoi? **Itai:** sa fait mal, aie **Tasukete/Tasukete kudasai : **à l'aide, aidez moi s'il vous plaît **Okashi : **étrange, c'est bizarre

**Commentaire :** Voilàààà ! Oui, petit chapitre en effet oO

Alors? Vous avez devinez quel manga? Rooh c'est facile ! C'est **Saiyuki **évidemment, mais ce n'est pas un cross-over, je m'en suis simplement inspiré, voilà voilà, vous en avez pensez quoi :)

**A suivre…**

Zardy


	2. Tension

**Xchange Of Souls**

**Chapitre II : Tension**

**Auteur : **Zardy

**Genre :** shonen aï, darkfic

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Shindô Shuichi / Yuki Eiri

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Gravitation ne sont toujours pas à moi ... snif, seuls Koji-sama et Maki sont de moi !

**Lecture :** comme dans toute mes autres fics: en **gras** le langage parlé, en _italique _les pensées ; les " °°°°° " marquent le passage d'une scène à une autre où d'un endroit à un autre.

**Commentaire :** Coucou ! De retour pour un petit chapitre de _Xchange Of Souls_, vraiment tout petit afin de finir de planter le "décor" si vous voulez, après ça, les chapitres suivants risques (et devraient) être plus long ! Enfin, je l'espère XD

Bon, je vais bientôt également partir en vacances quelques temps et je ne pourrais malheureusement pas écrire durant ce laps de temps, désolée !

Mais dès que je rentre je m'y mets, promis ! Vous aurez la suite de_ Yume_, promis !

Bonne lecture ! Et bonnes vacances à tous !

**PS :** Merci à Shizuka de m'avoir corrigé les fautes d'orthographes.

_**Shizu :**_ de rien, oka-san chérie ! Ça m'a fait plaisir beaucoup beaucoup plein ! JE T'AIMEUUUUH ! (Saute au cou de sa oka-san)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Depuis un mois maintenant, nos deux héros ne se supportent plus, un soir de tempête, Shuîchi en vient à prier de l'aide, un éclair le plongera dans un drôle de sommeil...

°°°

Le lendemain, l'orage passé, le soleil brilla à nouveau chaudement en ce beau mois de juillet. Et heureusement d'ailleurs, car un certain chanteur aux cheveux couleurs fuchsia venait de passer une nuit entière sur le sol du balcon du quatrième étage de l'immeuble où il vivait. Il était la tranquillement entrain de dormir suite aux événements de la veille, la porte fenêtre encore ouverte sur l'intérieur…

**POV Shuîchi**

**Hmmm...**

_J'ouvre difficilement les yeux... itetete ! Ma tête me fait super mal! ... Attends... Mais!? J'suis où là!? Oh non ! Le bureau de Yuki ! Il va me tuer ! ...Agh itai..._

**Fin POV Shuîchi**

**°°°**

**POV Yuki**

_Où suis-je? Ugh ! Ma tête... Mais, qu'est ce que je fous sur le balcon moi ?!_

**Fin POV Yuki**

Au même moment, les deux protagonistes se relevèrent, l'un quittant le bureau, l'autre le balcon. Quand leurs corps et leurs regards se croisèrent, se fût comme si ... le ciel leur tombait sur la tête.

Très loin de là...

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

...un oiseau passe.

Sous le choc total, les deux amants tombèrent évanouis durant quelques secondes. Le premier à se réveiller fut Yuki, il rouvrit les yeux et se remit sur ses jambes à l'aide d'un mur du couloir derrière lui, les yeux écarquillés.

**POV Yuki**

_...Nanda ...to! C'est ... c'est moi! Devant moi ! Sona baka na ! C'est bien moi allongé par terre, là ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie !?... Comment est-ce que ... un miroir, vite ! _Sans plus attendre, il fonça dans la salle de bain, durant le trajet : _Mais que se passe t-il!? Mes jambes semblent plus courtes ...Heeeh ? Depuis quand je porte des vêtements aussi ridicules! _Et devant le miroir : _... Shu..._

**Fin POV Yuki**

Loin de là...

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

...notre oiseau repasse.

Le cri strident du chanteur résonna dans l'appartement et réveilla le corps du blond en sursaut.

**NANI!?**

Après s'être mangé deux-trois fois les murs, peu habitué à être haut sur pattes, le chanteur arriva en fracas dans la salle de bain. Ce qu'il y vit le sidéra.

_Mais! C'est... c'est moi! C'est moi! Comment... !_

Le chanteur n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa pensée que son propre corps lui sauta dessus, l'agrippant au cou, voyant son propre visage souillé par la colère et la haine.

**RENDS-MOI MON CORPS! **Hurla l'écrivain à son propre corps. Il resserra ses doigts autour de la gorge de son propre corps.

**RENDS-LE! **Hurla t-il encore une fois, **RENDS-MOI MON CORPS KUSO NO...** le corps du chanteur se figea ainsi que l'esprit de l'écrivain qu'il contenait, sous lui, sa propre image, inoffensive et en larme. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, des images de cette nuit-là, à New York défila sous ses yeux. Il se releva rapidement pour trouver la cuvette des toilettes dans laquelle il vida tout le contenu de son estomac.

Le chanteur, quant à lui, par terre, venait de comprendre ce qui se passait, il était dans le corps de Yuki, et lui dans le sien, il venait également de réaliser que son propre corps avait faillit le tuer à l'instant, sous le coup de la colère. Son attention se reporta sur des bruits de vomissement et de sanglots étouffés... des bruits émanant de lui, de son corps, il s'entendait souffrir. Il essaya de se relever, déglutissant difficilement avec sa gorge douloureuse encore marquée par les doigts de son hôte.

Les bruits s'étaient tus. Le blond regarda dans la salle de bain, il vit son corps accroupit devant les toilettes, ne bougeant plus.

Inquiet, il s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule.

**Yu...**

**URUSAI! **Hurla le chanteur en retirant violement la main qui s'était posée sur son épaule. **NE ME TOUCHE PAS! **Le petit rose jeta un regard noir au corps de l'écrivain. Celui-ci recula d'un pas, jamais il n'avait une telle expression sur ses traits, comment pouvait-il être capable de dégager tant de haine? Comment?

**DEGAGE !**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Au monde Céleste

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Maaaaa, ils ne sont pas drôles...**

**Koji-sama ! **S'écria Maki, Koji détourna les yeux de sa contemplation terrestre.

**Koji-sama ! Qu'avez-vous encore fait!? **S'indigna Maki envers son maître.

**Moi? Rien du tout, **fit-il en dégainant un sourire inoffensif.

**Mais un humain a failli mourir par votre faute! **

**Ne dis pas de sottise Maki, je n'ai pas bougé d'ici ! **Se défendit narquoisement Koji.

**Koji-sama, vous ...!**

**Maki-kun, daijoubu ! Je savais qu'il allait réagir comme ça. Et puis je ne les aide pas pour que l'un d'entre eux meure tout de suite ...**

**Koji-sama ! Vous êtes incorrigible ! Pourquoi vouloir aider de simples humains, leur vie ne nous intéresse guère ! En plus de cela deux hommes ... c'est contre nature ! **S'indigna telle une sainte-nitouche Maki.

**Ah? C'est-ce que tu penses?**

**Heh?**

**Etant un être céleste parmi tant d'autre, je ne suis pas assez prétentieux pour dire qui a créer l'homme, s'il a eu tort ou raison, et à vrai dire, je m'en fiche, mais si je me base sur l'idée que Quelqu'un à créer l'homme, il l'a crée avec ses qualités et ses défauts ainsi que ses sentiments. (1) **Philosopha Koji.

**...Vous voulez donc dire que ce n'est pas à nous d'en juger? **Conclut Maki.

**Ni à nous, ni à personne, c'est à eux seul de juger ce qui est "nature" ou "contre nature".**

**Sokka?**

**Ahahah ! Mon p'ti Maki! Tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre, nous, nous sommes là uniquement pour suivre leur parcours, nous ne pouvons ni les entraver, ni les aider. (2) **Termina Koji.

**C'est pourtant ce que vous avez fait...**

**Nyo, rabat-joie ! **Il lui tira la langue.

**Koji-sama ! **S'écria Maki, indigné d'un tel comportement.

**Maa, maa tout ira bien, c'est maintenant à eux de jouer ! Et puis, homme ou femme, qu'importe ! J'en avais assez d'entendre ces pleurs et ces cris et puis ... ce serait dommage qu'ils se séparent, non? Ils sont si mignons ! Ahaha ! **Smile.

**Koji-sama...** une grosse goutte apparut sur la tempe de Maki.

Sur ce, Koji retourna à sa contemplation, ainsi, le temps lui semblait un peu moins long dans ce monde céleste que rien n'entrave.

**A suivre...**

**(1)** : Euh sa n'engage que moi ça hein xD

**(2)** : Ici je reprends quelques répliques de notre chère Kanzeon Bozatsu ! (La déesse qui contemple les cieux dans Saiyuki)

**Lexique :** **Sona baka na : **Impossible ! **Nanda to : **Quoi! Comment! **Kuso no ko : **Sale gamin **Sokka : **ah bon? **Daijobu: **ça va, tout ira bien

**Commentaire :** Yatta ! Petit chapitre mais chapitre quand même ! Ca va vous arrivez à suivre? Parce que des fois je désigne Shuîchi alors que je parle de Yuki, vice versa ... XD je pense que sa devrait aller !

**A suivre…**

Zardy


End file.
